Vous remercier
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Les sentiments de Tsuna lorsqu'il regarde sa Famiglia mais ne peut pas communiquer avec eux, juste les observer de loin, sans pouvoir les assurer de sa présence à leurs côtés.


**Titre**: Vous remercier.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer et Blabla de l'auteure en même temps !**: Les personnages ne sont pas moi, ils appartiennent Akira Amano-senseï, une mangaka talentueuse qui nous offre chaque semaine un peu plus de bonheur grâce au scans de ce magnifique manga qu'est **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**. Bien videmment la chanson n'est pas non plus à moi. Il s'agit de _Vous remercier_ de Jena Lee, j'ai modifier quelques petites choses parfois car ce n'est pas vraiment le même contexte mais je trouvais que la chanson allait vraiment bien avec ce qui se passe dans le futur.

* * *

><p><em>Une résistance, trop d'insolence, comme une distance<em>

**Je peux vous voir et vous parlez, mais vous ne me voyez pas et vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre. La distance entre nos corps est infime mais celle entre nos âmes est beaucoup plus grande.**

_Je vous ai fait mal je crois_

**Je sais que lorsque j'étais encore la je vous est blesser. J'ai vu dans vos regard la déception et la tristesse lorsque je vous est dit que j'irais seul, sans vous.**

_Mais je manque d'une part de moi_

**Mais je voulais savoir, je voulais me connaître, comprendre qui j'étais. Pour pouvoir avancer sans cette envie irrésistible de me retourner. Pouvoir marcher sans avoir peur de trébucher**.

_Même si je pense cette absence de ressemblance_

**Il ne passe pas une seule seconde sans que je pense ce qu'il se serait passer si je n'y avais pas été, si j'étais rester vos côtés un peu plus longtemps.**

_Et si je m'efface parfois_

**J'ai quelques fois pris mes distances, je n'entendais plus vos appels, ne répondait plus vos sourires.**

_Vous avez toujours été là_

**Mais malgré tout vous m'avez toujours aider me relever et à continuer. Chacun à votre tour, chacun à votre manière, vous m'avez tous aider à y voir clair.**

_Je peux dire que les liens de l'âme ignorent les liens de sang_

**Même si nous n'étions pas unis par le sang, nous étions une famille. Les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre nos coeurs étaient plus fort que les liens de sang que j'avais avec mes propres parents.**

_J'dessine un coeur dans mon regard, c'est juste ce que je ressens_

**Encore maintenant même si vous ne pouvez plus me voir, je souris. Tout simplement parce que maintenant vous me manquez. Je vous aime tellement.**

_Au-delà d'un pays qui nous a séparé_

_Pour l'amour, les gestes et les mots qui m'ont bercé_

_Je ne vous ai jamais remercié _

_Au-delà d'un pays ou j'aurais pu sombrer _

_Vous m'avez donné une chance de respirer _

_Cette fois je veux vous remercier_

**Je me retrouve seul dans un endroit duquel vous ne pouvez ni me voir, ni m'entendre, ni même m'atteindre. Je voudrais tant pouvoir vous apparaître pendant rien qu'une fraction de seconde. Juste pour vous dire "Merci." pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.**

_De la confiance, de la présence, plus qu'une chance vous m'avez offert une vie_

**Moi qui n'étais au départ qu'un bon rien. Votre entrée dans ma vie à certes amener des blessures, des déchirures, de la tristesse. Mais de tout les sentiments existant c'est le bonheur que j'ai le plus connu auprès de vous. A vos côtés j'ai enfin pu découvrir ce que signifiait vivre.**

_Et cru en toutes mes mélodies_

**Vous qui avez bien voulu me laisser ma chance. Vous qui avez cru en moi en toutes circonstances.**

_Même en silence, j'ai conscience de votre patience_

**Même lorsque vous ne disiez rien je savais que votre inquiétude était son plus haut point. Vos regards fuyant et vos sourire nerveux m'ont amenés bien souvent à m'en vouloir.**

_Car vous m'avez tout appris, soutenu à n'importe quel prix_

**Grâce vous je connais des choses auxquelles je n'aurais même pas oser penser il y à quelques années.**

_Je peux dire que les liens de l'âme ignorent les liens de sang_

**Nous n'étions pas parents mais nous avions un lien bien plus fort et intense que n'importe quel autre forme d'attachement.**

_J'dessine un coeur même dans mes larmes c'est juste ce que je _ressens

**Parfois je pleure en repensant aux moments que l'on à passer ensemble. J'essaie de sourire en même temps mais mes larmes n'efface pas la tristesse d'antan.**

_Au-delà d'un pays qui nous a séparé _

_Pour l'amour, les gestes et les mots qui m'ont bercé _

_Je ne vous ai jamais remercié _

_Au-delà d'un pays ou j'aurais pu sombrer _

_Vous m'avez donné une chance de respirer _

_Cette fois je veux vous remercier_

**Même si je suis seul et qu'il n'y aucun moyen pour mes paroles de vous atteindre, je continuerais sans cesse à vous remercier. "_Merci. Merci. Merci. Merci, merci, merci... Merci.._."**

_Je sais qu'un jour je voudrais savoir_

**Même si aujourd'hui je regarde et vous protège des dangers tout en regrettant ce que j'ai fait sans que vous ne le sachiez, je sais qu'un jour je voudrais de nouveau savoir.**

_Quelles sont mes racines et mon histoire_

**Savoir d'ou je viens, quelles sont mes origines. Si je suis vraiment le descendant du _Vongola Primo_, si je porte vraiment en moi le _Blood of Vongola_.**

_Mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt croire_

**Cependant à l'heure actuelle, je n'ai foi qu'en une chose. Une seule et unique chose qui peut paraître simple mais qui pour moi à énormément de valeur.**

_Que vous êtes la meilleure famille qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir_

**Vous m'avez toujours cru, soutenu, aider et protégez. Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon Boss, je sais que j'aurais dut m'imposer beaucoup plus afin de ne pas laisser une chance aux familles ennemies d'attaquer.**

_Au-delà d'un pays qui nous a séparé _

_Pour l'amour, les gestes et les mots qui m'ont bercé _

_Je ne vous ai jamais remercié_

_Au-delà d'un pays ou j'aurais pu sombrer _

_Vous m'avez donné une chance de respirer _

_Cette fois je veux vous remercier_

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas me voir ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas vous rejoindre ?**

**Alors que... Je voudrais juste vous serrez chacun votre tour dans mes bras et vous murmurez un mot au creux de l'oreille.**

**Malgré tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Malgré le nombre de fois ou vous m'avez aider à croire de nouveau en moi. Malgré tout ce temps passer ensemble à rire, s'amuser ou parfois à pleurer. Malgré tout ce qu'il y entre nous, des souvenirs inoubliables, les joies et les peines communes, un lien qui n'a jamais faibli.**

**Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit alors...**

**Pour tout cela. Juste;**

**"_Merci_."**

* * *

><p><strong>Akisa<strong>: Voilà, c'est fini ! Je vous embête pas plus longtemps xD Alors, je sais que cette fic est complètement débile et qu'elle est nulle à en pondre un Léon version boule mais bon, que voulez vous, quand une idée me passe par la tête j'écris. Et la en l'occurrence j'ai écouter cette chanson de Jena Lee que je n'avais pas écouter depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, et hop, illumination (pas de noël non c'est plus la période !) soudaine, donc j'ai écrit ça. Ce truc tout pourris qui ne sert rien. Je vous demanderais même pas de reviewer vu que de toute façon, reviewer quelque chose comme ça ne sert rien ! Sur ce je vous laisse et j'espère que je n'est pas gâcher quelques minutes préciseuses de votre vie x)


End file.
